


Cover | Snow Falls on Desert Sky

by allsovacant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Heartbreaking text messages + unintentional cliffhanger.Support the author by reading their works and leaving kudos and comments!Thank you so much!





	Cover | Snow Falls on Desert Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potentiallyAWKWARD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiallyAWKWARD/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snow Falls on Desert Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095983) by [potentiallyAWKWARD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiallyAWKWARD/pseuds/potentiallyAWKWARD). 



[](https://imgur.com/vg3Gus4)

**Author's Note:**

> _for mackenzie, I hope this makes you smile._
> 
> _don't change._


End file.
